I Love You
by g3ozLizh
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! Based on Celine Dion's song. Sano & Megumi.
1. I Loved You Once Do I still do?

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin nor Celine Dion's "I Love You".

****

I LOVE YOU

__

By: g3ozLizh

I must be crazy now

Megumi finished packing her clothes with a snap of her suitcase. 

"I can't believe I'm doing this…" she absentmindedly muttered. She was so preoccupied with thoughts of seeing him again. After all these years… "I wonder how he is doing --- I wonder how _everybody_ is doing," she corrected. She wasn't doing this to see only him. She's doing this to see _everybody_ again and it just so happens that he's one of them, right?

"Yeah, right. _Sure_," she said out loud to no one in particular. "Stop doing this to yourself, Megumi. You've done enough denying already and look where that got you."

__

Maybe I dream too much

"And it would be nice for a change to have someone to come home to at night…" her thoughts began to wander. What could life have been for her if she stayed in Tokyo? Maybe if she stayed a little longer, they would somehow overcome their personal differences and…

Megumi paused, her heart racing at just the thought.

_Be together… _she finished, a tiny wistful smile curving her moist red lips. The warm morning breeze from her room window brushed against her face, her long black-blue hair floating, swaying. It felt so good. Like starting anew.

_Starting anew? Or starting from where I left off? Connecting loose ends. _Her eyes splayed over the beautiful surrounding of her room. _So beautifully done yet something that I'll never miss,_ she smiled ironically. 

Indeed it is breathtaking, along with the view from the window but through it all, it's just a façade. Beneath it's fine comeliness lies emptiness. At night, when all are sleeping and dreaming sweet dreams, she lies there unable to sleep. The silence deafening. 

__

It only serves to remind me that I have no one to share its beauty with. Of how life can never be truly _be beautiful without someone to share it with. If he…_

A knock came from the door, startling her.

"Is everything all right there, Megumi-sensei?" a deep male voice asked.

Megumi blinked her eyes a few times, which had remained fastened staring unseeingly at a random object against the wall. "Yes, I was just… thinking, " she picked up her bag from the bed, grunting at its weight.

As she opened the door, her assistant stood there, extending his hand to help. "Let me carry that," he offered with a smile.

"Thanks," was all she could reply with a return smile. 

He just grinned and walked down the stairs ahead, she following slowly behind. 

Hundred thoughts were running inside her head.

But when I think of you

Will Sano be happy to see me? Does he have… someone special already? Is he going to be mad because I had left all of a sudden? Would things between us be just the way they were? Would he be there at all???

This going back to Tokyo was unexpected. One night, specifically the night before, she had decided that she couldn't take living a life of denial and decided to go back to where she left her heart.

__

She recalled the countless times that he would appear at the clinic with the purpose of letting her fix his hand.

_Was that all there was to it, Sano? Did you ever went there just so you could see me and maybe, made your hand just the excuse?_

The thought of him engaging into fights just so he could come see her later… stupid but touching. It gave her an overwhelming feeling, warmth that surged up her body.

__

I long to feel your touch

Just as she would probe his hand for inspection of any other misaligned bones, he would sometimes clutch her hand with his other hand and tease her. Tease her of being so overly concerned with his hand.

"Stop worrying too much. It will get better what with you fixing it," he had said, grinning like some dumb rooster that he is.

"Sano, no matter how many times I fix this, it will never heal if you keep on doing that Futae-whatever technique." She would glare at him.

"Che. Okay, I'll stop."

But he never does. Every examination a routine. He comes in with a broken, sometimes bleeding hand, he would scold him while fixing and then they argue.

It grew tiring after a while but she missed those visits after she left Tokyo and moved to Aizu. 

__

His warmth, his touch…

She was startled yet again by her assistant's voice.

"Ano… did you forget something, Megumi-sensei?"

She realized that she was supposed to get in the carriage. She shook her head inwardly and smiled. That's the only thing she seemed to do perfectly that day. "No, I was just…" _Thinking?_ "No, nothing important." 

He looked at her quizzically.

"Let's go." Then she purposely climbed in, meaning to put an end to any upcoming question.

=*=*=*=

She arrived that afternoon and settled back to her usual place at the clinic. Dr. Genzai had kept the secret and she planned to surprise _everybody_. 

"Everybody's still here," Dr. Genzai and somehow, behind what appeared to be an innocent smile, Megumi had the gut feeling he was hinting at something. The almost hidden glint in his eyes said it all.

"That's good." She smiled weakly, knowing that the inevitable blush is present.

Hurriedly, after changing into a more comfortable kimono (this time without the smock), she headed straight towards the rooster-head's den. The sun was starting to set. _Won't he be shocked to see me!_

Fox ears popped out and she grinned slyly, foxily, a thought forming in her mind as to how to do with it. 

"Let's see," she searched her brain, forefinger tapping her chin in concentration. Years of dedicating all her in time working in Aizu had dulled --- only a tee bit --- her usually sharp --- _very_ --- mind. 

= Slide the shoji door open and let him bask in her presence (after his initial shock, of course)

= Creep silently into his house (what house?) --- Okay, _room. _Then scare the living daylights out of him by approaching without him noticing her presence. 

She shook her head. _That won't work. For someone dumb, he can sense things and this perfume I sprayed on wouldn't go unnoticed._ She then went on blaming her perfume.

= Slowly, tantalizingly open the shoji door and strike a seductive pose and say, "Hello, Sanosuke. Miss me?"

She vigorously shook her head, giggling at the thought. "No way, that would be too… assuming. I mean, it's not as if he's physically attracted (why isn't he?) or something towards me. Knowing him, he'd just laugh flat out at my forwardness. That would be so humiliating. It would be like throwing myself at him and I'm not that kind of woman!" she muttered, conviction etching her features. 

__

Mmm-hmm… and what about Ken-san_? _

She brushed the voice away, rolling her eyes. "That was just a cover up. I didn't really like him like that!"

It's a good thing that not too many people were walking in the same route she was taking or else they would think her to be crazy. 

= How about she just plainly knock on the door and say, "Open the door, rooster-head! It's Megumi!"

__

Ugh! She stopped for a while, feeling like she wanted to bash her head against something so that she could knock some _ideas _into her head. And just when she considered doing that (only smack her forehead, of course), gradually resuming the walk, an idea came.

__

To whisper in your ear

Words that are old as time

Words only you would hear

She stopped dead in her tracks. 

They made a beautiful picture along with the pink, violet, gold hue color of the sky for the background. This was the kind of image that you envision out from fairy tales. So breathtaking --- that's right because she couldn't breath --- that it would be a sin to ruin it. Though it was choking her, she couldn't tear her eyes away from the couple.

__

If only you were mine

Sano…

That familiar burning sensation in her eyes started and her vision got blurred but not before she saw the kiss. It was light yet lingering, no tongue but on the lips. That had to mean something. It always does when you're in Japan with it being a conservative country. And the girl --- _girl_, 'kay --- cast her head down, shy all of a sudden as to what she did.

Megumi couldn't hear what she said for she was out of hearing range. Thankfully, the _girl_ turned around and walked away with a dreamy expression.

But the pain was still there. She knew that she doesn't have the right to be jealous. He isn't her boyfriend after all and she definitely is not the girl --- _woman _--- he loves. She pressed a hand to her mouth to keep the sobbing sound to herself. No need to let him see her and just pity her in the end for being such an assuming, hopeful woman that she is. She didn't even get to see Sano's face for she was shaking all over with suppressed sobs, her vision all but a river of tears.

_What's there to know. I don't need to see that matching dreamy look on his face too._ _Guess he prefers those younger than him after all. With me being twenty-nine, I'm way beyond his ideal limit._

So what now? She couldn't possibly just turn around and head straight back home. Just like her heart, the last bit of dark pastel light that remained after the sun had set --- the last bit of her hope --- vanished and all was covered in darkness. She had been ready for darkness to fall. She had planned… assumed that she could spend the night at Sano's. Of course, the "let's-do-it" is not included. Just to have more private and quiet time with him to catch up on things. Even if all they would is fight and argue, so what? It would be nice to get into that again after years of being gone. Much of her funny memories and ones she had often played in her mind were those moments of bickering and teasing.

_Those are the only things that we did. Never was there a time that we had a serious talk.._. Her thoughts trailed off. Of course the thing in front of Kanryuu's mansion is different. It was more like a confrontation. Not one talk where they discussed about likes and thoughts on life or stuff like that. Desolately, she realized all these for the first time. 

She wasn't prepared for all these just as she wasn't prepared for what she had seen.

_So why am I still here?_

Because through all these years you've been hooked up on him and not one night you didn't think about him and wishing you two could be together. After all those years of tormenting the loneliness and self-denial, you have finally come to your senses so now you're here.

It is all so frustrating! Just when she acknowledges the fact of having feelings for him, of accepting that she loves him more than anything else after all these years of restraint, doubt and refusal, finally when she's confident of telling him, without regret, her feelings for him that had always been there … He falls for a girl leaving her back to square one only this time… with a broken heart.

__

I wish I could go back 

To the very first day I saw you

Should've made my move

When you looked in my eyes

She couldn't blame him that she knew by heart so why then does she feel like lashing out at him, slapping him for hurting her? Miraculously, with some great willpower, she was able to pull herself away from the line of vision of where the "scene" took place. Feeling every ounce of energy drained away from her, she leaned against a wall and hung her head back, clutching her heart. Cool night wind blew against her tear-streaked face. Her face would have been only damp now if not for the endless tears.

She didn't know how long she had been standing there with tears falling down her cheeks in rapid succession, but she knew she have to go back to the clinic. Soon, it would be too dark and she didn't want to walk the unlit streets alone.

Drawing in a shaky breath to compose herself, she pushed back against the wall, bringing her to stand upright. 

_I don't have anyone to go back to now._ Her steps were dainty but in long strides. As she rounded a corner, she thought she heard a footstep so she quickened her pace. Heart thudding against her rib cage, she almost toppled over a person lying on the side of the street.

"Sumimasen," she mumbled an apology then gasped when she saw that the person was bleeding. Doctor instincts taking over, she didn't think twice. She kneeled down and helped the man sit up. He appeared to be losing the battle called life.

"Iie…"

Megumi's brows knitted wondering what he was talking about. Just as she was about to open her mouth to ask where he was bleeding, she distinctively heard a sword being sheathed. 

_Like as if he just finished slashing this man…_

Fear gripping her, she still was able to turn her head around.

Before she can even react, a strong blow knocked her unconscious.

=*=*=*=

The feel of a soft mattress, probably a futon, under her meant that she had regained consciousness.

"Good thing you're awake, fox."

Megumi turned her head to the side and saw Sano smiling. She hastily sat up and asked, "Why am I here?"

Sano got up from his sitting position on the corner of the room, walking towards her. His smile disappeared as he asked, "What were you doing walking alone at night?"

Megumi didn't want to answer his question. "Aren't you even wondering why I'm back here in Tokyo?"

"Don't try changing the topic, fox. I'm serious. You could have gotten killed!"

_I could have been here, safe, if it weren't for the fact that you have someone else,_ she thought but didn't dare say it.

"Well?" he prompted, hands in his pockets. 

This rare seriousness in him reminded her of that afternoon in front of Kanryuu's mansion ---

"Damnit, fox! Why don't you answer me?" He was getting irked. She being quiet only meant one thing: something's bothering her, something's not right.

When Megumi glared up at him, he didn't even react. He looked her in the eyes even more.

"Why should you care?"

It was the most senseless question he had heard, _Why should he care? _Of course he cares, more than he thought he ever did because ---

"Don't bother," she snapped when he didn't respond right away. Tiredly, her voice getting quiet, she said, "It's not that important anyway."

Sano saw a flicker of an emotion in her eyes which he couldn't decipher. He decided to rest the case for a while and ask her first thing tomorrow, after all their minds are clear.

Megumi moved to get up but Sano halted her when he spoke, "Don't. I'll take the floor, you take the futon."

Her eyes narrowed. "What makes you think I'll sleep in the same room with you?" It's a lie. All lies.

"Would you rather choose to go out there again? I for one doesn't want to save some damsel in distress for the second time."

Megumi flinched. _That's it. He doesn't really care. It's pretty obvious that he wants to get rid of me though he's not stating. He just doesn't want to be guilty if ever something did happen to me if I go out._

"Fine!" She lied back on the futon angrily and turned her back to him with a plop. _Damnit, Sano! Why are you making this any harder? _It would have been easier for her to hate him if he allowed her to go. Then letting him go wouldn't hurt so much.

=*=*=*=

'Cause by now I know that 

You'd feel the way that I do

That's what she had told herself. Was she ever in disillusionment.

She rolled to her other side and was quite surprised when she found Sano to be only a foot away from her. _From all the way there?_ She glanced at the space she had seen him lie down.

By the looks of things, he was pretty fast asleep, he's soft snoring a sure indication. 

She watched the rise and fall of his chest and noticed for the first time that the usual bandages around his waist were gone. As if it follows, she took a glance at his hand and noticed that the bandages were gone too. _Somehow, he took my advice. _

A ghost of a smile placed itself on her lips.

_To be this close to him…_For a moment, she let herself be caught in her tide of emotions.

__

And I'd whisper these words

As you'd lie here by my side.

He looked so peaceful, so innocent. The tiniest appearance of his previously non-existent beard made him all the more… mysterious. No! More like paradoxical. On the outside he may be rough and intimidating but deep inside that wild bad-ass attitude lies a man of…

He stirred and Megumi's breath caught in her throat, thinking that he might have sensed her observing him, watching him sleep. When it seemed that he wouldn't rouse any time soon, she continued on.

_My first time to say this to you…_

I love you

… my last.

Silent tears trickled down, and her mouth quivered as she tried to fight off the overwhelming emotions.

__

Please say that you love me too

How stupid of her to think that he would even say the same. Feel the same way as she feels for him.

__

These three words

They could change our lives

She closed her eyes, letting out all the heartbreak and pain but as hard as she tried, she knew it will always be there haunting her heart. 

__

Forever

Through the window, beyond the sleeping houses, over the horizon, the first crack of dawn peered through. She gingerly sat up and eased herself from the futon. She carried the blanket to Sano's side and covered him with it. He remained unmoving, still in sideways position.

Megumi, risking it, sat down and leaned closer so that her breath brushed his ear. She wanted to feel his warmth for the last time. _I haven't told the others yet that I've arrived or that I'm here within their midst. So I can just disappear quickly as I had appeared._

__

And I promise you that we will always

Be together

But not all promises are kept and it's not like as if I made that promise with you… you don't even know about it.

So it wouldn't make a difference if I break one, just one… among all others that I've failed to fulfill because I ---

He suddenly shifted on his back so that their lips were only inches apart. 

She pulled back, afraid that if she didn't, she just might be tempted enough to seal a broken promise with a kiss.

__

Because I loved too late.

Author's Notes:

Okay, I'll stop here. The continuation is up next. Just decided to split the two 'coz they'd be too long if I put them together. And you could say it adds to the tension, ne? ^_^ 

I have the continuation right here *waves copy* but I'm waiting for Akai-Kuu to finish beta-reading my other stories and I'll post the second chapter (grammar-checked) along with a grammar-checked version of this chapter. Just want to know beforehand what you guys think of this.

Please leave a review. I took a breather from my other fics and planned this to be a light and WAFFY one but I guess I'm feeling angsty right now so… here's the outcome.

Is there ever a songfic that's more than one chapter?


	2. I Love You Too I still have a chance

Author's Notes:

Here's the second installment (supposed to be the last but… oh, well!). Please don't forget to let me know what you think. If you don't like it for any reason, tell me _nicely_. ^_^ And just so you know, the centered and italicized words are the lyrics to the song. *pauses then slaps forehead* Doi! You know that already! *slaps self* 

Disclaimer: 

I don't own RK and Celine Dion's I Love You. Never did and never will. But I'm cool with it. I think it's better that way, ne?

****

I LOVE YOU

__

By: g3ozLizh

Chapter Two

As soon as Megumi slid the clinic door open, Dr. Genzai poked his head out from his office, eyes having an amused glint.

"Konnichi wa, Megumi-san." He smiled warmly. But as soon as he got a good look at Megumi's face, his smile faltered and the twinkle disappeared.

Megumi bowed her head in greeting. "Konnichi wa."

"I can see that you didn't sleep well last night," Dr. Genzai stepped out of the doorway, bothered.

"Ano… this is nothing, Genzai-sensei. I just had…" she trailed off, not knowing what to say. Saying goodbye to Sanosuke was harder this time, more painful. And her mind is currently preoccupied with thoughts of last night and this early morning that she couldn't think of a good excuse. She was just flat out tired.

Dr. Genzai smiled in understanding. "There's someone waiting for you inside." He cocked his head to the direction of her office. "Said that she wanted to talk to you."

Megumi was thankful for the change of topic and curious as to whom that someone might be. Only two people knew she had arrived. "Really?" Her brow furrowed. Who could be coming here this early and wanting only to talk? "Okay. Thanks, " she replied with a feeble attempt in smiling.

She hurried towards her office. When she slid the door open, a girl stood up from one of the chairs. She recognized her immediately but didn't show her surprise. _Why is she here?_

"Yes?" Her voice was polite, betraying her real emotion. 

"I guess you know why I'm here," Well, the girl surely did try to hide her distaste; her voice was stiff and biting as ice.

Megumi pretended to be oblivious regarding the girl's cold treatment towards her. "Actually, I don't so would you care to elaborate?" She walked towards her desk and sat on the chair behind it. Squaring her shoulders, she laced her fingers together and rested her arms on the desk, all business.

The standing girl slammed her palm on the table. "You know very much what I'm talking about." Her eyebrows were drawn together and her big black eyes smoldering.

But Megumi didn't even flinch. She stared at the girl squarely in the eyes. She noticed that she had exceptionally beautiful eyelashes, long and those that curl naturally. "I'm not up for any guessing games right now so please, if you would just exit, I could make use of my time to get ready for my patients." She stood up, meaning to lead the girl to the door.

The girl stopped her, enraged and pointed her finger at her. "You stay away from Sano."

"Are you threatening me?" Megumi merely raised one of her well-shaped eyebrows. "Because if you are, you're just wasting your effort." She began to move again. "Now if you will just --- "

Ignoring her previous statement, the girl interrupted her. "How dare you come back here and think you can have him."

Inside, Megumi was seething. How dare _she_ --- this girl --- accuse her of something she didn't do, that she didn't even give in to the temptation of kissing him when she had the opportunity. And to think that she, Megumi, is doing all she can to put a lid to her fillings for Sano… and all because of _this_ kind of girl??? Sano could have chosen a far better girl than her. "Why? Do you?"

"Yes, he's mine. I've worked so hard to be this close to him and now that I have him, _Megumi_, don't even think that I'm letting you take him away!"

"If I'm that of much threat to you, then maybe _you_ should stay away from him 'coz if that's the case, it seems that he prefers _me_ far _better_ than _you_." _Not that I'm still gonna harbor feelings for him,_ she told herself silently, more like to convince that she could take the first step to forget those feeling --- right now.Yeah, right! And Shishio loves Kamatari.

"Of course, he does not!" The girl scoffed, indignant. "What I'm trying to say is that it's your fault why you can never have a chance with him ag --- "

"And what makes you think that I want him?"

"Again, I'm not saying that. All I'm trying to say is that you made a big mistake of letting a great man as loyal and…" she paused then mischievously smiled as she continued. "_Gentle_ as him go when you had the chance!"

Megumi's expression seemed to read: "What do you mean when I had the chance?"

The girl flipped her dark hair back with a hand. "Bet you didn't know that." She narrowed her eyes, arching an eyebrow. "Or were you just too caught up in your notion of your ideal guy: rich --- "

"Don't you dare talk to me that way! You don't even know me!"

"Really? What with all those times that Sano talked to me about you --- Of course, he didn't actually flat out say that your _like_ that, he's not that kind of person."

__

And you are.

"But I can read between the lines…"

Yes indeed, she did reason out with herself most of the time that how can she be in love with an ex-gangster, freeloader, trouble-maker, jobless man that he is? But she didn't mean it to sound like that. More of like a tease, something that will remind him that he can't live as a freeloader and jobless man forever; a challenge. And knowing him, he would prefer it root out from an argument, something where he can have get his determination to accomplish, rather than Kenshin _telling _him to get a job and pay his debts at the Akabeko.

"Well."

Megumi focused her eyes back to her, mentally shaking her head to get out from her reverie.

"It seems that you've finally realized your mistake so now I expect you not to make another… that is, don't ruin his chance at happiness… with_ me_, Akina."

Megumi opened her mouth to speak but a knock came from the door, cutting her off even before she can start. "Takani-sensei? It's me, Dora-chan, from yesterday?"

The girl glanced at the door then back to Megumi. "Well, I guess I should go now." She turned around but then back again to flash her a "sweet" smile. "Ja." Ending the discourse as simple as that, she sauntered off. 

Megumi saw her greeting Dora as she opened the door.

"Oh, hello there! Off early from bed just to see Takani-sensei, too?"

Megumi just stood there, speechless. The importance of their heated conversation finally hitting the mark.

Now she can never truly forget him…

__

Till the end of time

=*=*=*=

__

So today I finally find

The courage deep inside 

Just to walk right up to your door

Megumi lifted her hand to knock on Sano's apartment door but paused halfway.

_Can I really do this? _She clenched her raised hand tightly into a fist, still having second thoughts whether to go on or not with what she had spent the whole night thinking about. 

The moment she chose to tell him everything was in the late afternoon where she could underplay a blush, a shadow in her eyes, the slightest change in her expression… and blame all these occurrences to the dun yet brilliant color of the setting sun.

Before she could change her mind, she firmly knocked on the door and braced herself for the mixed emotions that would surely be stirring as soon as she get to face him.

She wasn't aware of him opening the door for she was caught up in her thoughts with things to say, her eyes shut closed and fist still raised, as if she intend to knock again. His voice was what brought her back.

"Fox?" He sounded quite surprised.

_Well, why shouldn't he be? _An inner voice inside her seemed to point out. It's not as if she's he's girlfriend or anything where it really wouldn't be out of the ordinary if she appears on his doorstep at random time.

She slowly opened her eyes while gradually lowering her arm. Gazing up at him the way she's doing right now, Sano became a bit uneasy, not sure of what to expect. To break the awkwardness, he exclaimed, "Well… you don't really expect me to "formally" invite you in."

So when Megumi merely just stared at him in return, he was more confused and curious than ever.

Megumi mutely entered and once the shoji door was slid close, she felt she had no chance to escape. 

She realized that she interrupted his sake drinking, noticing the half-empty jug beside the futon. For a moment, they just stood facing each other, not uttering a word.

__

But my body can't move

When I finally get to it

Just like a thousand times before

_I can't breathe…_ She fought the urge to grasp her throat.

But Sano saw through her anyway.

"Megumi, what is it?" He shoved his hands in his pockets with that trademark move of his but this time, it appeared less… suave, more careful. Contained.

_Why? Is he holding back…? From what?_

He took a step closer. "Something's been troubling you and…" Another step. "Why did you run off like that the other night?"

Megumi looked at him in the eyes and just gazing at those dark chocolate orbs made her whole body yearn for his caress. However, for the past years, she had truly mastered the art of control and will. If she had not, she wouldn't be able to remain in Aizu for that lengthy span of time. 

Thanks to the dim lamp light which originated from her side of the room, enabling only for Sano's form to be spotlighted and for hers to be shadowed; he wouldn't be able to detect the turmoil of feelings that only the eyes can reveal when all else fails.

"I didn't run off. I just needed to get back to the clinic and didn't have the heart to disturb you. Besides, that was a bright new morning already."

Sano was silent for a while and Megumi began to wonder what was going on in his head that made him sound serious all of a sudden. Finally, he looked up from the ground, intently gazed into her eyes and huskily said, "It didn't seem like a bright new morning to me."

"What?" Megumi asked in a breathless whisper, confused, her heart thudded wildly like it knew a hidden meaning to his words only it can decipher right away. 

A bemused expression spread across his face then he grinned rakishly. "Wow. You're not so sharp as I have remembered. Years of living without me will do that to you."

Megumi snorted, standing on one leg with a hand on hip. "You wish, Sanosuke."

"But I did wish." There's that damn rakish grin again.

Megumi shot him a puzzled look and she shifted her weight. This was not how she expected things to turn… and she hasn't even said anything yet! "What are you talking about, rooster-head?"

"Hah! Got ya!" he exclaimed while pointing a finger at her.

So fast. What happened? "What???" Utter confusion.

"You were so serious back there. You thought there was something else I meant by what I said."

She threw up her hands in defiance. "I did NOT!" And that was _so_ lame! It wasn't even funny!" She flicked her hair back, arms crossed and with a more relaxed expression. "I think I'm the one who should be telling you that you're not as sharp as before --- not that you were. I always got to beat you."

He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "Oi, but you did fall for it this time!"

She stood on one leg with a hand on hip, eyebrows raised. "And your purpose is?"

"Nothing!" Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow… still obvious even with a mop for a hair. "Hey, we never needed to have a purpose just to tease each other," he pointed out.

"Fine! I'll just leave! This conversation isn't going anywhere!"

"You mean to say you really were trying to strike up a decent conversation with me?" he tried another time but when he saw the look of contempt plastered on her face, he shifted gear. "Hey, wait! Don't go!" His feet shuffled forward to stop her from leaving, arm outstretched.

"Let go!" She really isn't much bothered with his teasing but since her purpose for going here is to talk about serious matters, specifically involving her fragile heart, she have no patience for dillydallying.

"I was just testing if you're still the same Megumi."

"Well, I'm not! I'm through with the Megumi who keeps on dodging the truth and lives behind a mask."

"Megumi? What --- ?"

She sighed, tired. "Sano, the reason I came here is to tell you that I..." She hesitated, gathering up all her courage to say with head bowed down, she slowly raised her eyes to meet his. "I love you."

Sano didn't have the chance to react because just then, the door burst open. Both turned slightly to see Akina by the doorway.

"Akina?" Sano seemed taken aback.

Oblivious to Megumi or just plain ignoring her, Akina started talking in an excited voice. "Sano, my uncle from Hakone just agreed to take us in for a few weeks, just as we planned!"

Megumi just stood there, feeling like an idiot. Here she just had confessed her whole heart out to him and what does he do? He go and focus his attention to the other girl thereby completely ignoring her! All of a sudden, she felt ashamed. Like she was not supposed to be there. _Of which I shouldn't be…_

"That's great but…" he shot a quick uncertain glance at Megumi who seemed to back away to the background. "I --- "

She couldn't hold back the tears any longer. "Excuse me," she muttered hoarsely. She cast her head downward and rushed to the doorway, brushing past Akina. 

The girl willingly moved out of her way. 

A tear was quick to slid down as soon as she was outside.

"Megumi!" She heard him call out.

"Sano, don't!" She heard Akina protest and she can picture in her mind that she was blocking his way. 

Then she heard Akina crying out in despair and a pair of footsteps running closer. She quickened her pace and rounded a corner but of course, he caught up with her in no time.

_Damn this kimono and sandals!_ She cursed as she was made to face him. She was situated between him and a wall.

"Look, Megumi, I --- "

They didn't know that Akina had run after them until she called out his name. "Sano!"

He chose to ignore her this time but Megumi didn't. "If you're ready to have that decent talk, see me in the clinic." With that, she forcefully pushed him away.

Sano could only watch her go… but with a promise.

=*=*=*=

As soon as Megumi stepped into her room, she took off her smock, loosened her kimono, slipped out it off and donned on a yukata. The futon across the room looked so inviting and she was tired. Tired from all the emotional rollercoaster. Tired from all the running. Tired from all the pretending. 

She slipped beneath the covers and lied down on her side. _Tired from it all…_ She curled into a ball, knowing that the night would be colder from now on. A tear slipped and disappeared into the pillow and she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep.

=*=*=*=

Standing behind a tree, Sano watched through the windows as the lights went out of her room. The chilly night air swept past him, ruffling his hair and red bandanna. Bushes around him danced with the breeze and hummed a low song on their own. So peaceful. Nature at peace with the night, rubbing in the fact that he was not.

_Good night, Megumi… _he tried to send the vibe over to her so that at least she could get a good night's sleep. It was stupid, he knew, but heck --- who cares???

So he slid his back against the tree, crossed his arms, stretched his legs in front and nodded off to sleep, hoping of dreams to accompany his bitingly cold and bleak solitude. If only he can also numb the pain.

Author's Notes: PLEASE READ!!! .

When I came up with the idea to write this fic, I had intended to end it simply but I thought again and seeing as to how little Sano & Megumi fic are out there, I decided to do away with my original plan. We need to have well-written fics to compromise to that (few Sano & Megumi fics). I've been working on this since last month but I still can't pin down what I really want to happen. So the result is me constantly changing the events and therefore, I can't come up with the ending yet. This is suppose to be the last chapter but to prevent myself from altering the story any further, I chose to post this fic now.

Calling all Sano & Megumi fans out there! Tell me what you want to happen. This fic revolves around a very common plot and I want to end it with something different. Yes, we know that Sano & Megumi are going to end up together (no doubt there) but the problem is how to go about it ^_^. So I thought that since you guys would be reading it, why not tell me how you want it to happen. In that way, we can all enjoy the fic; you will get to read what you like and I get to finish it sooner and lessen headache and a gradually deflating butt due to prolong sitting on my part. ^_^ So please! *begs shamelessly* 

And another thing. I need a beta-reader. (Waaah! Akai-Kuu, why have you abandoned me???? ^_^) So anybody out there with a golden heart? *sweetly smiles* You'll be greatly rewarded in heaven! (That is after you die and granted you've been a good girl/guy.)

Is good morning for Japanese "konnichi wa"? I forgot my Japanese!

Now don't forget to review now! ^_^


	3. Love? You and I?

**I LOVE YOU******

_By: g3ozLIzh_

Chapter Three

It was already late afternoon and there was still no sign of Sano. The sky had already turned slightly fiery in color and Megumi could somehow associate it to the whirling turmoil of emotions going on inside of her. She didn't know how to feel, what to feel towards Sano. Maybe she should just assume that Sano had chosen Akina over her… But what was it that she had seen in his eyes last night? When he cornered her? It was definitely something she hadn't seen in him before but even so, whatever it was doesn't directly equate to love. No, it does not.

                Standing by the windowsill, she spanned her eyes over the horizon and for a brief moment, she remembered the time he confronted her in front of Takeda's mansion. She had been so surprised and was even a bit anxious as to what his intention was for coming. When she found that he was there to stop her from returning to Takeda, she was even more surprised. Disbelief would be the word for it. And though his tone wasn't anywhere near comforting, he had made her see the truth. And he was quick to defend her too. He even saved her from a certain death she herself was about to inflict…

                Why did he do all those things? Why? 

                She slightly turned her head and stared at the little slip of paper beneath her little pouch. Her eyes burned with unshed tears.

                _I guess I'll never find the answer. She turned her focus back to the clouds floating by. __I did what I could…_

                Slowly, almost hesitantly, she retrieved her luggage from a carved mahogany closet. Grunting as she did so, she dropped it when she overheard her name being mentioned by Dr. Genzai.

                _Could it be…? Her hands shook and the luggage felt twice as heavy. She pushed the luggage against the wall with her foot and just stood there, contemplating if she still could face him with a composed demeanor. Taking a deep breath, she strode towards the door, slid it open and was shocked to see Kaoru._

                "Megumi!"

                "Kaoru!"

                They both cried out in surprise. 

Megumi was quite disappointed but didn't let her feelings show. But then thinking that it was selfish of her, she temporarily pushed her disappointment out of her mind and gave the younger woman the welcome she deserves.

                Kaoru half-ran towards her, grinning. "Mou! You're really here!" Her brows creased. "And you didn't even bother informing us. How come?" She crossed her arms in mock anger.

                "I wasn't planning to stay long anyway." _I don't have a reason to anymore, _she silently added.

                Kaoru gave her a scolding look. "That still doesn't mean you don't need to tell us. We miss you!"

                Megumi felt the familiar burning sensation in her eyes. Had they really missed her the whole time she was gone? But being the ever-unperturbed Megumi, fox ears became obvious instead. "Really? You'd be the last person to want me here. Aren't you scared I'm going to take Ken-san away from you?" she couldn't help but tease.

                "Fat chance." The young instructor rolled her beautiful sapphire blue eyes. "You have to go through me and Kenji first!"

                As if on cue, a cute pink-cheeked face with flame-colored hair peeked out from behind Kaoru's kimono-clad legs.

                "Oh. So this little guy's Kenji." She bent down and lightly tapped his nose. "Hi there, Kenji."

                Big blue eyes just stared back blankly. Megumi can't help but notice that they are a sparkling blue, just like his mother's.

                Sighing good-naturedly, Megumi straightened up. "Oh well, at least he doesn't go oro like his father does."

                Kaoru laughed. 

                "So where's Ken-san?"

                "Oh, he's off with Yahiko practicing."

                "Practicing? Aren't you the one who's usually with Yahiko?"

                "Well, not anymore. After I gave birth to Kenji, Kenshin saw to it that I devote my time to the baby and I guess, they got used to practicing with each other's company."

                "Is Ken-san teaching him his Hiten Mitsiruigi Ryu technique?"

                "Well, not really although from practicing with Kenshin, Yahiko picked up a few moves. He has gotten quite good himself." Kaoru beamed proudly. "Wanna come along? I'm sure they will be ecstatic to see you!"

                "No. I couldn't." She cast her eyes downward. "I'm… leaving." She stole a quick glance from the Kamiya master, curious as to her reaction.

                "You are?" The petite young woman's eyebrows knitted together. "Already? But you just arrived…"

                Megumi shook her head ruefully. "I'm sorry. Now you know why I didn't want the rest of you to know."

                Kaoru was silent for a moment then she brightened up, a thought having entered her mind. "But the train won't leave till later this afternoon. Come on! I know _Sano_ would be glad to see you." She gave her a wink suggestively.

                Megumi flinched at the name. Kaoru must have assumed that exactly no one knew of her arrival except her. Megumi apologetically replied, "I'd really rather not." She jerked a thumb to her room. "Lots of stuff to fix before I leave."

                Kaoru would have persisted and argued that there isn't_ that much things to pack since she barely stayed for a week but upon seeing the tired look on the woman doctor's face, she just nodded her head in resignation. "Okay. I understand." She offered a small smile. "Well, Kenji and I will be going now." She looked down and took the young boy's hand. "Say goodbye to Megumi-san now."_

                "Buh-bye," the boy softly said.

                Kaoru looked up and grinned. "Well, this isn't exactly goodbye. I know you'll be visiting us soon enough, ne?"

                Megumi chuckled and gave a slight nod. "Hai."

                "And be sure to stay longer," Kaoru firmly added.

                Megumi didn't give the answer much of a thought, finding it easier to say it that way. "I will. No problem."

                "Ja. We'll be going now."

                Megumi gave a small wave. "Ja."

                Before Kaoru could exit, she turned around again, a curious look on her face. "Megumi, what was your purpose for coming here?" she asked innocently.

                Megumi was a bit taken aback and took her a longer time to answer. "Ano… I had to get a few important medical items here."

                Kaoru seemed to be satisfied with the answer but added another query just for tease. "You sure you didn't come here to check up on Sano?" The mischievous grin was proof enough that she had no idea of what was going on in Megumi's head the moment she said those words.

                Megumi could barely speak. "No, not at all." Years of pretending saved her from being found out.

                Kaoru shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Okay. Bye again!" And with that, she finally exited.

She didn't know she had been holding her breath. Megumi exhaled.

=*=*=*=

_It was Tanabata Day and here she was, stuck in the clinic doing her routine work of checking the supplies to be bought and to be replaced. She paused for a moment at the supplies' file folder she had been working on for quite most of the mid afternoon, hands poised on making another check or marking it off. _

_                She didn't blink nor was she sweating but a drop of liquid softly made a small splat on the paper so the check mark she had just made became smudged. Slowly it spread out and formed the silhouette of…_

_                She looked away, putting the pen down. But realizing that it was pathetic of her to react like that, she gazed down on it again._

_                Somehow, the smudged check mark formed into this faint solid shape of a heart._

_                Moving her right hand, she made a move to touch it._

Oh what the heck!_ She pulled back her hand and stood up, irritated by herself. Getting herself caught up in something so insignificant as a smudged check that looked like a heart. She shook her head warily, walking to a small table by the door to make herself some aromatizing tea_.  I should get a life. Maybe I should take a page out of Sano's book…

_                She stooped right there. Now where did that thought of him come from? Sure, that rooster is living his life without a care in the world while she stays in the clinic everyday, worrying that if she takes a little break to stroll down the park, she might miss to save or help a patient. But to learn from his way of life? Not in this lifetime!_

_                She vehemently sloshed the tea bag back into the small kettle instead of letting it gently soak there._

_                Just because she's lonely and he doesn't have someone in his life, that doesn't mean that they would be good together…_

Well maybe I need a little love

_But she nodded her head._

Yeah

_She stared at the tea bag which she had hastily put in and found that it settled its way to the bottom of the kettle, string and all. Her right forefinger and thumb throbbed and realized that she had scalded herself._

And maybe I

I need a little care

_For some reason, she had a sudden craving for her favorite tea, a tea only Tae knows how to make. A tea so bitter, so strong…_

_                As she was making her way to the Akabeko to ask for that tea that she loves so much, she saw Sano standing, all alone with hands inside his pockets and gazing up the sky. She couldn't exactly see his expression because from where he was standing, he has mostly his back to her._

And maybe I

… do like you, Sanosuke. _Her heart thudded wildly at the little confession she had just made with herself. Energy surged up to every nerve in her body so that, she realized, she would not be needing that tea after all._

Maybe you

… could erase this loneliness I've felt for far too long…

Maybe you

… could replace the cold surrounding my heart…

Maybe you

… could share a part of yourself too..

Oh you need somebody

Just to hold you

_Megumi braced herself, hands unconsciously running up and down her arms, imagining it was his arms around her. So when she closed her eyes, for just a moment, she believed it was his… with the faint smell of Sanosuke brought to her by the gentle breeze blowing around._

If you do just reach out

I'm right here, Sanosuke. You don't have to look that far. I'm right here, why haven't you seen me yet?

And I'll be there

_She was about to step out of the bushes and the shadows… but then she heard him speak: "It's a good thing I don't have a woman in my life to complicate things."_

_                She fell back. And just as fast as that newfound resurgence came, it escaped her before she could even share in its strength._

_                What was I thinking? She silently scoffed, disbelieving she could entertain such thoughts about Sano and her existent/non-existent feelings for him._

_                Purpose for going to the Akabeko forgotten, she went back to the clinic, disheartened than ever._

=*=*=*=

A knock came from the door, jolting her out of her dream or was it a memory? It was hard to tell nowadays. Megumi tiredly got up from where she had dozed off by the windowsill. She wiped her face with a clean damp piece of cloth for any remnants of tears.  She straightened up and took a deep refreshing breath before situating herself behind the desk, ready to entertain any patients. She would start making use of her time or else she'll end up crazy from all the thinking and crying.

                "Come in." Her voice was as calm and firm as ever.

                "Megumi," came the voice through the door. "It's me, Kaoru." Kaoru slid open the door and smiled at the surprised look on Megumi's face. She scanned the room. "So, you're so busy to even pay a visit to old friends and yet you have the time for your patients. I must admire your dedication there, Megumi."

                She laughed lightly. "There's no rest for the weary doctor."

                Kaoru just smiled and sat on the chair in front of the lady doctor's desk.

                "So. What can I do for you?"

                "Are you always this…" Kaoru searched for the right word. "Don't you want take a break even just this once?"

                "I am taking a break or else I wouldn't be here having this conversation with you." Megumi just smiled. To Kaoru, it looked like a halfhearted smile. Taking that as a sign that she should get right to the point as to the reason she came, she spoke up.

                "Megumi, stop hiding. I know something is bothering you so why not tell me, I can help."

                "This isn't something you could lend me a hand with, Kaoru. But thank you." She expressed sincerely. "I really appreciate it, your concern." 

                The lady doctor was careful and quiet with how she conversed, so unlike the Megumi she was used to. Kaoru prodded on, wanting to elicit a real Megumi reply. "It's about Sano right? And that girl Akina."

                At the mere mention of their names, Megumi's smile soured.

                "So my intuition is right. I --- "

                "Kaoru, I really don't want to talk about it, okay? I can get over it. I'm trying right now… so please." Her voice then became took on a tired tone, not anymore the careful and quiet, and Kaoru silently applauded herself. It means that she was getting through her.

                "Megumi, I don't intend for you to go to Sanosuke. I just want to let you know the whole story. At least, you'll know that before you leave. I guarantee you that I'll be done explaining things in less than half an hour, giving you four and a half hours to _fix your stuff_."

                Megumi managed a smile for the younger woman's attempt to make the conversation less uneasy for her. "Okay, but I'm counting… so start already."

                Just as Kaoru was about to tell her, the door to the clinic opened and from where they sat, they could here the frantic voice of Sano.

                "Dr. Genzai, it's Akina! She's… I don't know what's wrong with her --- she's been convulsing and ---," came his breathless explanation and before Kaoru could vacate her seat, Megumi was already rushing about, bringing the needed medical supplies to the table. 

                Sano was holding on to Akina's shaking hand and trying to prevent her from hurting herself.

                "Save her, Megumi. Please," came Sano's plea. It was so sincere and pained that Megumi was moved. She met Sano's gaze for the briefest of moments and saw how affected he was by what was happening so when she felt a large lump in her throat, she didn't know if it was because she was touched or because she was drowning inside.

                "Yes, I will," came her voice, firm and sincere. _But who's going to save me?_


End file.
